1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fish nets, particularly nets of the type having a retractable elastic cover.
2. Prior Art
It is not uncommon for fish nets to become entangled with underbrush, briars and fishing line when the net is not in actual use.
Prior art housed or retractable nets have been impractical for the reason that the netting frame portion must be collapsed and withdrawn into the handle or the like. With such devices the collapsible frame is greatly weakened, and there is a problem of the existence of rust and friction which prevents a prompt release.
Other prior art nets, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,502, utilize a large rigid pan-shaped enclosure into which the complete net-frame assembly is retracted. Prior art devices of this type are also impractical in that the mechanical configuration, namely the length, suddenly changes when the net-frame assembly is deployed for use. The rigid pan-shaped enclosure also presents considerable wind and water resistance during use, as well as increasing the nonfunctional weight of the unit.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 619,065, 2,653,403 and 4,272,906 illustrate devices which have means to project over the net once a fish or animal is netted so that the fish has a reduced opportunity to escape. Obviously, these devices do not have means for retaining the net in a nondeployed state.